The Jupper Feels
by RandomFanFictionPressGirl14
Summary: Skipper's been having some...strange dreams lately, and he just can't seem to get rid of them! (Happy Valentines Day!)


**A/N; Yea yea, I know I should be working on 'Penguin Flui' right now, but I just can't. For some reason, I'm just absolutely stuck. I'll need some time. However, me and Nat have been working on 'Not the Hippies' and 'Queen of Love' along with an RP on DeviantArt. I told you about 'Maurice-and-Mort, but now I've also got Nevaeh-the-Penguin. Now I'm REALLY in the Madagascar mood. And the Valentine mood! Happy (late) Valentines Day yall! Heh, I find it funny. I wrote a Jupper for Valentines last year too! So, to all the creapy obsessed Jupper fangirls like me who are reading this; enjoy!**

******_Disclaimer; I don't own PoM._**

* * *

The Jupper Feels.

By Random.

* * *

** Skipper's PoV.**

It was just another normal Saturday night in Central Park Zoo. Every animal was in their habitat in deep slumber. I was even in deep sleep. However, I really wished I wasn't. I needed to escape the nightmare world I was in! No matter how hard I tried though, I honestly didn't want to leave. The visions in my head were so...so...perfect in so many ways, but I knew I needed to wake. If only that dream didn't keep coming back...

* * *

_I was in the lemur habitat, laying face down on that bouncy of theirs. I looked around. No one was there. Not Sad Eyes, not the Aye-Aye, not even that psychotic Ring-tail! What was going on? Why was nobody here? Why did I bother questioning it? After all, I knew from having seen this all before, but it didn't mean I couldn't question it. After all, there was the occasional difference. I stood and started heading to the throne when a figure pounced on me, forcing me to my stomach. I knew who it was. That was one detail that never changed, but every time, it made tingling shivers go down my spine and spread to every part of me._

_"And where do you dink you are going?" The sexy, seductive voice of that lemur spoke. I heard it right up in my earhole. The shivers got impossibly stronger. Almost against my wil, I spoke. _

_"N-Nowhere, my king."_

_There was a chuckle. Not just any chuckle though. It was his. The beautiful, smooth chuckle of his. I couldn't help but love it. It was as if I was programmed to react this way._

_"Dat is being good."_

_He flipped me on my back and put his weight back on me, giving a good long lick up my chest. There was another shiver from me, and a gasp when he started necking me. he knew my weak points. Both of them. He knew I was at his mercy, and he had free control of me while I was pinned. I tried my hardest, but there was no way I could escape. Like always. He strolled his muzzle through my feathers and right down to my cloaca, giving it a swift lick._

_"Nnh..." I gave a slight groan. He knew he could get me to scream his name and simply beg for mercy if he kept doing that. He just needed to hit the right spots. Normaly it didn't take that long, usualy within the first few minutes or so. I was hoping so badly that he didn't manage to this time. I kept repeating that in my head. 'Don't let him find it! Please!'_

_I let out a gasp as that same sensation came back, only much, MUCH stronger. He'd found it alright, but so much faster than usual. Well, I could always dream._

_Oh yea. I was._

_Ring-Tail grined as he started sucking on that one spot, and I began to feel like a mother suckling her young. The feeling was always the same. An overwhelming sensation of pleasure. The need for more. The desire for sex._

_That magical tongue left, and I gave an unwanted wimper. Then there was that chuckle again. "Don't worry." He said. "We're just getting to dat."_

_He lowered himself onto his back, and I knew what to do. I got straight to work, shoving myself down his body and giving a few teasing licks to his head before inserting his rod in my mouth. _

_There was the smallest of sounds from the lemur. It could only be described as a growl of lust. At least, that's what I heard. His paws reached to the back of my head and shoved me forward, making me deep throat him. It wasn't all that great, but my body felt like it had to please him at all costs. I just kept on using my tongue, swirling it around as much of his member as I could. The taste of him was alright. A bit too salty, but it wasn't that bad once you got used to it. He tightened his hands and pulled my head back, pinning me to the ground once again. _

_I internally whimpered, mentaly preparing myself. This part hurt, but not as much as the actual thing. He rubbed a finger all around my opening. Oh, how sweet and luscious the feeling was. This was always the best part of it. Well, up until I was used to the pain of his appendage being inside me. I was addicted to the feeling of his first digit circling the outer part of me, but sadly, it couldn't last forever. He jabbed his finger in, and I cried out, partially in pain. The other part was pleasure. My inner walls clung to his finger. Why did this part always hurt so much when nothing had really happened yet? The finger smoothly glided in and out of me, and it felt alright. The first digit was always fine, but after that? Well..._

_I let out a groan as the second was placed in me, and he started sissoring me. "Oh, J-Julian." Did I just say his name? I didn't, did I?_

_I could see the smirk on his face as he whispered to me, "Closer..."_

_Oh, so I had._

_I let out a sound closer to a yell as the third was inserted, and he absolutely pounded me. This feeling hurt so badly, wanting him-needing him!- and wanting to slug him both at the same. I was confused, but knew what was to come. _

_His muzzle met my beak, and my eyes went wide. He was kissing me. Then again, why should it surprise me if it happened every time before he entered me?_

_Enter me he did as he removed his fingers and popped the tip of his member in. I lifted myself up as I gripped tightly to his fur, crying into his maw. Now for the hard part. Getting used to this pain. Not even the comfort of his fluffy tail wrapping around me helped. How I must suffer here. I didn't want it, yet at the same time, I wanted it so badly! I wanted to run as much as I wanted to scream out in name in lust. I wanted to slap him as much as I wanted him to do me and do me hard. I wanted to be back with the boys just as much as I wanted to flip him over and bounce up and down on him until it was him screaming MY name. What was happening to me? Why couldn't I escape?_

_Why?_

_Why?_

_Why?_

* * *

_'Why is this happening to me?'_

That was the first thought I had as I bolted up in my bunk, hitting my head along the way. I had been having erotic dreams about Ring-Tail for the longest of times. I couldn't even remember when they started. They just did. That was the first time it was ever cut short.

I growled in frustration and humiliation as I sat on the edge of my bunk, rubbing my head in pain. I could just feel the wetness on my body. I was tempted to touch myself and to rid myself of my problem. My flipper trailed down from my soar head to my face, caressing it for a moment before gliding it down my neck and to my upper body, then my stomach, and my entrance soon after. I was already dripping wet. I slid my wing around my hole, desperate for something-anything-for release. Oh, how the pleasure spread through my veins. It was amazing! My breath got deeper and harder. "Mmm...~" I allowed myself the smallest of moans. However, I soon recoiled. I couldn't wake the boys! That would be embarrassing! That stupid dream got me so aroused every time! His luscious body, his beautiful cock, his heavenly moans, his-

'NO!' I cried in my head, almost out loud. I slapped my fins over my beak. Unfortunately, the one I'd been using to...erm, caress myself was the one that hit my beak, the other overtop of it. I got quite the taste of myself, and it wasn't all that great. Julian's was much better than mine. Mmm, I could just taste him...

NO! I didn't want this. In fact, quite the opposite! I wanted those stupid things gone! But then, I wanted it too. I longed for him to pound into me and to make me cry out! This feeling was worse than Blowhole taking over the world. Worse than Hans being my friend, even worse than those dreaded needles! When did I ask for this kinda pain and suffering to linger?

Simple; I didn't.

There was another growl forming in the back of my throat. I needed to get out of here before I woke my team. Fast!

I silently slipped out of the base and closed the hatch. Turning around, the surrounding water came into my view. Yea, a dip couldn't hurt. That's actually just what I needed.

I quietly slipped into the water and sighed in relief. The coolness of the fluid around me helped me forget my troubles and wash away my problem. I simply floated on my back with my eyes closed, allowing the water to take me where it pleased. Now this WAS just what I needed. It washed away not only my mental dreams, but also the physical signs of it as well. Sure, I had to scrub a bit (Leading to a little more...Self-pleasure) but all signs were gone!

However, as I opened my eyes, I gave a small cry. I could have sworn this water was working, but long behold-I was now hallucinating!

"What are you doing?" My imaginary Julian asked me.

I groaned and laid back, closing my eyes again. "Just go away already! I'm sick of you haunting me!"

"Haunting?" He questioned me. "How can I be haunting if I am not even a ghost, silly penguin?"

"Oh, believe me. You're a ghost all right."

I closed my eyes once again, hoping that was over.

"Could a ghost do this?"

I opened my eyes and my beak, going to tell him not to try anything, but it was too late. He pounced on me, making a huge splash and dragging us both down.

I opened my eyes and looked around. That idiotic Ring-Tail! What was he thinking? I mean, I wouldn't mind if he did it in a different context, like outta friendship or love or-

_'Skipper!' _The rational part of my mind yelled. '_Get that outta your head and focus! You've godda find Ring-tail and kick him out before he does something worse!'_

_'What if he's already up there, waiting for you?' _The less rational side of my mind argued. _'He might be wanting you to come up so he can hug you and confess his love.'_

_'Ha! Fat chance!' _The two sides continued to bicker. _'I bet that was all just a stupid hallucination you dreamt up!'_

_'Maybe it was the real Julian!' _

_'Maybe I need AIR!'_

My eyes widened. I hadn't realized how long I had been under. I just knew it felt like my lungs would shrivel up if I didn't get air FAST!

I darted up and took huge gasps, taking in all the air I could before calming my breathing. Good, I was still alive.

That just left the question of Ring-Tail.

I looked all around, but didn't see him. I began to panic.

_'Look under the water!' _One side of me screeched.

'_Why not let him drown? We can get rid of him for good than!'_

Both sides continued to make good points. I wasn't sure which to agree with. My senses and common knowledge were being overrun by the two sides of me. Come on! Make up my mind already!

'_You'll go and save him because you love him and you know it's the right thing.'_

That made me freeze. I...loved him? Really and truly

_'Course you don't!'_

_'You do! Even if you didn't, it would still be the right thing to do to go and save him.'_

That was it. That brought everything crashing back to me. I was in love with Julian, and I was going to save him.

I took a huge breath and emerged myself into the surrounding fluids. My eyes opened and I scoured the waters. He had to be here somewhere! He just had to be!

After finding no trace, I started swimming around. Maybe he was at the bottom. That brought on fears of him drowning on me. He couldn't! He just couldn't!

I finally spotted him at the very bottom. His body simply lay at the bottom, unmoving. His eyes had been closed, and he looked as if he was dead. I felt myself running outta air, but saving him was my number one priority. I dashed down and grabbed his limp body under his armpits, pushing off the ground and dragging his dead weight with me. I held on to my breath for as long as possible. I was almost there. Just a few more seconds...

My body flew out of the water, and I flopped on the cement in the centre with the king. I was wheezing like a marathon runner who hadn't been training. Now I needed to resurrect that crazy lemur. I turned to him and checked for a heartbeat.

None.

I panicked and began CPR. No! He was not gonna die! Not on my watch! Not when I just realized that I loved him!

I had been doing mouth to mouth when I felt him start to try and cough up the water he swallowed. I moved away, and the fluid was coughed up to the side. I let out the breath of air I didn't know I was holding. He was safe.

"Julian..." I couldn't help but to breathe his name out. He spun to me, and his eyes widened as he pounced on me, pinning me to the ground in a hug.

"Oh, bossy penguin! Dank-you!"

I sank into his embrace, returning the favour. "No problem."

He lifted his head away, only to slam his maw on my beak. My eyes were wide in shock. Was this really happening? Could Julian really be kissing me, was this just another stupid dream?

It didn't madder to me anymore. I was in love with Julian.

**A/N; Again, Happy (late) Valentines day ya'll!**


End file.
